


Selfless

by sarkywoman



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is determined to isolate and confine his own selfish urges to stop himself from going astray. It doesn't quite work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my gradual posting of my very old stories. This one is almost nine years old!

Selfless

“This is crazy! What if something goes wrong?” Irene asked breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with Cable’s long strides down the corridor towards his quarters.

“It’s for the best,” Nathan said, not looking at her. “Wade’s right. I need to be kept in check. Who better to keep an eye on me than me myself?”

“What about me and John and Gareb and… I don’t believe I’m saying this, but Wade too? We’re all keeping an eye on you, in our own ways.” Some in more dubious ways than others, she thought.

“And I thank you for it. Unfortunately, it’s not enough. If somehow I did become corrupt, or something broke through my mental defences, what could any of you do? Only Wade would stand a slight chance, and I mean slight. His mind is awkward to grasp, but not impossible. If I set my mind to it, I could control him as easily as the rest of you.”

They’d reached Cable’s door now. Irene grabbed his arm to stop him going inside. “Nate, please. I don’t like to think you’re capable of that.”

“Which is why it would happen so easily.” He pulled away from her grip and went into his room, closing the door between them.

Irene chewed her lip anxiously. Call her pessimistic, but she’d learnt that nothing went the way it should around here. There were always complications. For a few minutes, she wondered whether it would be best to let Nate get on with this and hope for the best, or if she should call someone else to try and talk him out of it. Unfortunately she could only think of one person Nate might listen to. With a sigh, she got her phone from her jacket pocket and called Deadpool.

He picked up after a couple of rings. “Yeah?”

“Wade? It’s Irene. Listen, Cable’s doing something risky and unnecessary and I want you to try and talk him out of it.” There was an eerie silence on the other end. “Please? He won’t listen to me.”

“You think he’ll listen to me? Aww, I’m touched.”

“Please, Wade. He’s worried about his power and the potential for corruption, so he’s decided he’s best off if he psychically…” Irene stopped. She’d heard Nate cry out. She stepped cautiously closer to the door, hesitating a moment before swiping her card over the lock and tapping in the passcode. “Nate? Are you okay?”

She didn’t receive a verbal answer, only a blinding flash of light.

*

Wade sat with the phone to his ear through the rest of the commercial break. Still no Miss Merryweather on the other end. She must have been obliterated. Shame. He should probably do something about it. After they’d shown the number one scariest tv moment, perhaps. The countdown was at number thirty-one now, shouldn’t take too long. 

*

“Halloween?!? Who the fuck is scared of Halloween, really?” Wade fumed and grabbed the tv guide, intent on finding the person responsible for this travesty and making them know the meaning of true fear. Then the mention of Providence drew his attention back to the television set, where a news broadcast had followed on from 100 Scariest Tv Moments.

“…refusing to give any comments on the reason for the silence of the entire population. Self-appointed world-saviour Cable has also ceased all communications with world leaders, an act that contrasts remarkably with his previous encouragement of diplomatic negotiations around the globe. The world holds its breath as experts try to discern whether this powerful mutant plans hostile action or whether…”

Wade flicked off the tv and put on his costume. Probably nobody had thought to just go to Providence and speak to Nate. “Bodyslide by one!” He liked shouting it. It made him feel all sci-fi.

The first thing he noticed, when he appeared on the island haven known as Providence, was that the general populace seemed even dopier than usual. Like they were all high or something. Another thing was the quiet. People weren’t really talking, just whispering things occasionally. But they all looked happy, abnormally so. Deadpool’s first stop was Nate’s place. 

There didn’t seem to be anybody about. After wandering aimlessly through the corridors for a while, Wade entered the Great Hall. Lots of people in there. Oh, and there was Irene, looking very fetching kneeling in a white robe and praying to Nate, along with everyone else in the room.

Something was very wrong here.

Nate was leaning back in a chair at the end of the room. Wade was spared a glance and a smile. Confused as fuck, Wade navigated his way through hordes of worshippers until he was close enough to Nate to be heard above the prayers.

“Nate, what’s with everyone up here?” Wade said, moving towards his reclining friend. “They’re acting like you’re the Messiah. Now don’t get me wrong, it’s not the first time I’ve seen people get like this around you, but you don’t normally allow it to get this out of hand.”

He’d reached the chair now, although it looked more like a throne. Suddenly he was lifted into the air by a hand on the back of his collar and a loud, deep voice boomed in his ear, “You dare speak to the Saviour?!? Heathen! You shall burn in a thousand hells.” Sounded like Prestor John. Deadpool squirmed in the iron grip.

Before Wade could say anything to his attacker, Cable’s voice calmly murmured, “put him down, John. Deadpool is important to us. We don’t want any harm to come to him.”

Wade was set down on his feet gently, still wondering what a Prestor was but also slightly disturbed by the way the adoring multitude repeated Nate’s words in sincere whispers.

As Cable stood from his - sweet zombie Jesus, it was a throne, Wade started to feel uneasy. There was something off in the mechanical man’s demeanour, a hunger in his eyes and a small predatory smirk. “I was hoping you’d come, Wade.”

Even the voice wasn’t quite right. It was like Nate’s sugar-coated diplomacy voice, but it was slightly deeper, honeyed as well as sugared, and it was the weirdest thing in the whole fucking world, because it was making Wade feel kinda tingly. Not that Nate hadn’t, on occasion, made him feel tingly, but this was… weird. He felt kinda sleepy…and happy. He kinda figured out what had happened to the dopey population of Providence. “Hey, you in my mind?”

Cable reached out his biological arm and ran his fingers gently down Deadpool’s mask, over the bridge of his nose and lightly over his lips. Wade’s eyes closed as he was almost overwhelmed by a sense of peace, calm and content. Nate’s voice washed over him softly. “I’m just helping, Wade. I want to help you. Let me help you.”

Whether it was the freaky mind mojo or the fact that the words were whispered so close to his ear, it didn’t matter. Didn’t even matter that Nate was acting weird. None of it mattered. Wade could actually feel his willpower falling from beneath his feet, like he was flying, free, as Nathan Summers pressed their lips together. Oh yeah, he rocked, he was clearly Nate’s Chosen One and all these other feet-kissing sycophants could just boil their balls in their own jealousy because - *~Wade, stop. Don’t succumb, please. He can’t take you too Wade, please~*

They pulled apart, confusion clear in both their expressions. The shock of the psychic intrusion snapped Wade out of whatever trance he’d been in. “Nate, what in the name of Bill Gates is going on? I feel like I’ve wandered onto the set of an x-rated sci-fi and I’m about to be subjected to your cult’s evil perversions.” Wade’s eyes lit up hopefully. “Am I going to be subjected to your cult’s evil perversions?”

Cable shook his head, faintly amused. “Of course not. You’re mine and mine alone. I won’t share you.”

Wade stroked his masked chin thoughtfully. “Will I have to wear a dog collar and leash?” He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and dancing spiders. “Wait, what am I saying? You’ve brainwashed these people!” He gestured towards the praying crowd.

“No Wade, I’ve saved them,” Nate said condescendingly. “It wasn’t difficult. They wanted to be saved.”

“Well I don’t, so you can leave off the mind whammies,” Deadpool said, turning his back and crossing his arms.

Strong arms, one warm and soft, one cold and hard, moved around and joined on his abdomen. Wade wished his costume was thicker. “But you do want to be saved. I’ve read you before, read you over and over because you have such a twisty-turny complex story,” the voice was warm honey again, sliding in his ears and slowing his brain. “You want to be saved. You want me to save you. But you can’t make it easy on me, can you?” A playful nip on his ear and Wade was slipping under Nate’s voice and it was just like taking tranquillisers in a nice hot bath….

“Wade, give in to me.”

*~Wade! Don’t let him do this! I’m counting on you! You know it’s not me! You must know it’s not me!~*

Deadpool shoved Nate’s arms away, forcing the telepath to stumble back. He pulled out his gun, breathing heavily, strangely aroused and more than a little disorientated. He pointed the weapon at Cable, eyes narrowed, and hissed, “if you don’t tell me what the fuck is going on, right now…”

Nate shook his head. “You’re good, but there are almost three hundred people in this hall who would give their lives for mine. They’d tear you apart, Wade.”

Just because he was right, didn’t mean Wade had to stop asking questions. He had a weapon, ergo, he was the questioner. “What have you done with Nate?”

The man before him just laughed, so Deadpool shot him. As one, the people kneeling in the hall stood to attack, but the bullet had ricocheted off of the gravimetric shield, so they went back to praying. Nate, or whoever it was, didn’t look at all fazed that Wade had just tried to wound him. “Honestly, Wade. Is it so hard to believe that I just gave up?”

Wade lowered his gun, confused. “Gave up?”

Cable nodded. “Mm-hm. All I’ve ever wanted is to save the world.”

“That all, huh? I’m disappointed. What about all those other planets?” Wade said with more than a little sarcasm. 

Cable smiled. “They can fend for themselves. I’m worried about Earth. It just occurred to me, when I woke up this morning, that it wasn’t working. It was just one thing after another and I wasn’t getting anywhere. So I gave up. I fixed things.”

It was just as Deadpool had feared. God complex. “So what, now you’re trying to fix me? Then nobody can stop your diabolical world take-over?”

Another laugh. Playing God sure put Nate in a good mood. “Wade, you couldn’t stop me now. Even if you wanted to.”

“Oh yeah?” The look of humorous condescension in Nate’s eyes was even more infuriating than usual. “Then how come you’re trying to brainwash me? If I’m not a threat, why are you trying to get me out of the way?”

Nate sighed. “I’m not trying to get you out of the way. If I was, I’d just tear you apart on a molecular level. But I’d much rather keep you around.”

“As some sort of pet?”

“As a lover.”

In the stunned silence that followed, Nate moved over to Wade and kissed him again. Wade wondered why he was allowing this. 

*~He’s messing with your mind, breaking your will. Fight him, Wade!~*

But the voice was fainter in his mind this time, much less real than the tongue playing with his own, and less real than the hand leading him through a door in the back. Hmm, nice bedroom.

*~Wade, fight it. Please, fight it.~*

“But he’s so tired today,” murmured Nate, seemingly responding to the psychic message sent to Wade’s mind. “He just wants a little rest today,” fastenings started coming undone on Wade’s clothes, “he can fight tomorrow.”

*~Wade!~*

“I’ll fight tomorrow,” Wade mumbled, pulling Nate’s body close and losing himself in another kiss even as the taller man brought him down to the bed. Their remaining clothes were removed and their naked bodies slid against each other sensually.

*~Tomorrow will be too late! He’ll own you by tomorrow!~*

“That’s a nice thought, isn’t it?” Cable whispered in his ear. “I’ll look after you properly. You’ll never be alone again, Wade.” The pale-haired mutant moved down to Deadpool’s obvious arousal, running strong fingers along him then taking the whole thing into his mouth.

*~Loss of freedom, Wade. Not just yours, but everyone’s! He needs to be stopped!~*

“Go away, voice in my head,” Deadpool muttered irritably. “Now’s not the time. I’ll kill everyone later, ‘kay? When I’m not getting laid by the man o’ my dreams.”

*~Alright Wade, if he’s the man of your dreams, who the hell do you think this is communicating with you psychically?~*

And just like that, the warmth went away. Both in his head and on his cock. That was Nate’s voice in his head, telling him to fight, so who the fuck was this impostor with a penchant for psychic date rape?!?

The other Nate, the fake Nate, was already holding his hands up in surrender as Wade pushed himself upright, growling. “You…”

“It’s not what you think,” ‘Nate’ said, “he’s misleading you on purpose. I’m no less Nathan Summers than he is.”

“Look,” Wade said, “I know Nate. Judging from previous experience, the one most likely to be Nate is the one NOT SUCKING ME OFF!”

“I know how it must look. But I’m really your Nate. And so is the voice in your head. I was meditating, there was an incident and I got… divided.”

“Divided. Like split personalities?”

“I don’t think so. More like ‘selfish’ and ‘selfless’. I was trying to rid myself of selfish desires by confining them to the back of my mind.” Nate smiled. “Guess it went a little wrong.”

“You trapped your selflessness in the back of your brain?” Wade said with disbelief. “But you’re Cable! You’re all selflessness! Or at least you think so.”

“Oh believe me, I have some…extremely selfish…desires,” Nate murmured, his eyes drinking in every detail of Wade’s scarred skin. Wade felt his cock start to return to its previous hardness under the hungry gaze. 

*~Wade, get the hell away from him. I need to be back the way I was before and I’m pretty sure that taking advantage of you while you’re entranced will delay the process, as well as saddle me with unimaginable guilt when I am back to normal.~* 

“Right.” Wade was just about to jump off the bed when Nate’s arms clamped down on his shoulders, holding him in place. While Deadpool was stronger than he looked, Nate was stronger than that, at least in his robo-arm. Didn’t mean he couldn’t try and escape though…

“Wade, please. Don’t struggle.” Though his attempts to get away from the grip continued, they were half-hearted. Damn that voice! Except it wasn’t really the voice, was it? It was the mind. Nate would be breaking down his will, exploiting his dark fantasies, calling his body’s attention…

*~Your mind is stronger than that!~*

“No it’s not!” Wade cried out as the physical Nate started to suck on his left nipple. “My mind’s just dangerous and slippery, like prison soap! If you get a hold on it you can squash it easily! How far can I take this metaphor?”

Then Nate’s eye lit up. Wade stared, his gaze inexplicably drawn to it. “Ssh… surrender yourself. Surrender, and I’ll make everything okay,” whispered like an invitation to heaven. Then the powerful mutant leant in to press a chaste and gentle kiss on Wade’s lips. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back as Wade snapped, dragged Nate into a rough kiss and wrapped his scarred legs around Nate’s strong thighs, rubbing their erections together and groaning in pleasure.

*~Wade, stop! If you let him weaken you, he’ll dominate you forever!~*

“Don’t…think…he’s…listening,” Nate muttered to the voice in his head between passionate kisses. This was perfect. He could finally have his peaceful world. People would love him and revere him and best of all, Deadpool would be right by his side, where he belonged.

*~You’re taking advantage of him!~*

“So?” A tube of lubricant hovered from the bedside table into Nate’s awaiting palm while his other hand stroked Wade’s throbbing erection. Wade arched his back and moaned.

*~Wade, you’re supposed to be a mercenary, not a whore!~*

Nate sniggered. “You should have tried that earlier. He’s too far gone now. Completely wrapped up in sensations of love and comfort and pleasure. He wouldn’t give this up for the world now.”

*~He’s not in control of himself!~* Nate shrugged and pushed one slicked up finger into Wade’s ass. *~This is rape!~*

“Maybe, but it’ll feel really good for him all the same. I’m not going to hurt him. I’m going to make love to him.” Nate paused with two fingers inside Wade’s hot passage. “Even you’ve got to admit you’d give him sexual pleasure. As a whole person, I loved him. I don’t believe all that emotion has fallen to me.”

*~ If you loved him, you wouldn’t do this~*

Nate paused with his hard cock against Wade’s asshole. So close. “I want him. I love him.”

*~ SO DON‘T HURT HIM!~*

“I…”

There was a blinding pain in his head and time seemed to stand still. Then the pain was gone as soon as it had come and Nathan Summers, aka Cable, was laying on top of his best friend, one step away from impaling him on what was still, an achingly hard cock. “Fuck.” He rolled onto his back, successfully resisting the selfish temptation to ride Wade’s vulnerable body until he came. 

“Nate?” Wade was still under the influence of before, it was clear from the way he snuggled into Cable’s body, erection pressing into Nate’s thigh. Sighing, Nate put him to sleep and covered him up with the blanket. Then he started to dress himself. Damage control for the day would start with the three-hundred bewildered citizens in the great hall.

*

Nate dropped his head back against the head-rest of the chair. Irene was livid with him and had spent three-quarters of an hour lecturing to him about not fixing what wasn’t broken. As if he’d had a choice. It had been too much to hope that this entire incident would teach her what he was capable of and impart to her the necessity of what he had been trying to do. He couldn’t have these… these feelings, getting in the way and obstructing his judgement. It had been okay before, but recently he’d had certain dreams. Dreams that had startled him with how tempting they’d been. It had started with people being grateful to him for bringing about world peace. That had been gratifying. Then there had been the dreams where the world leaders had begged him to rule the world and show them the light. Then the dream where he’d taken control by force, but it had turned out to everyone’s benefit. Throughout all these nights there had also been the recurring dreams about Wade, but they’d started shortly after meeting him, so they hadn’t been too alarming. It was when the dreams had merged that he’d been faced with the enticing scenario of ruling the world with Wade by his side. He’d woken up with serious wood and the horrible realisation that his baser impulses could corrupt him just as easily as they could anyone else.

So he’d tried to make them go away. He’d only ended up proving to himself that he was a perverted megalomaniac who needed to be put down. He probably would be as soon as Wade….

As if on cue, cold metal was pressed against his throat. “Wade.”

“I just woke up in your bed with lube up my ass and no memory of events beyond you telling me to ‘surrender’. Care to explain? You might want to be quick about it, because I’m not in a patient mood right now.”

“We didn’t have sex Wade, I swear. I didn’t take advantage of you. You know that in my right mind I would never force myself upon anyone.”

“Right,” Wade sneered. “And the brainwashing of your entire paradise island population was symbolic of how in your right mind you were.”

“I tried to fix my own mind, to stop any moral degradation that might arise from having so much power. As I’m sure you’ve figured out, it went wrong.”

The blade was taken away from his neck and Wade spoke again. “So to show how horribly warped you’d become, you even stooped to dilly-dallyin’ with me. Fucking awesome, the way you keep bringing me into all this shit.” Even without reaching out, Cable could feel the hurt in Wade’s mind.

“Sorry,” Nate said, standing beside him, “it’s not like I could help myself.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Wade said angrily. He was stabbing his sword into the floor, damaging one of the pretty tiles quite badly.

There was no point in being shy about it. “All my selfish needs had come to the fore. I care about you, want you even, so when I became completely absorbed in my own desires I neglected your choice in the matter. I’m sorry. Until today I never even intended to let you know about my feelings because it would make things so complicated. Had I known there was any possibility of something like this happening, I would have warned you.”

Wade was just staring at him now with an indecipherable expression. The mask only helped to make him seem blanker. “And the other voice? What was that?”

“That was the selfless side of me, not wanting you hurt. I think that’s what helped set me straight in the end. The selfless side of me wanted you to be happy and the selfish side of me wanted you to be happy because of me. The need to have you wanting me without the control. It was an ethical dilemma, only solved when I accepted that there is something selfish in every selfless desire. I guess you could say it was my feelings for you that saved me.”

There was a silence.

“That happened before you screwed my brains out though, right?”

“There was no sex.”

“Right. Damn.”

Nate looked at him hopefully. “Damn?”

“Yeah, because… you know…”

There was an awkward silence. Nate watched as Wade fiddled with one of his pockets, looking at the floor.

Suddenly Nate was shoved back onto the throne and he had a lap full of Wade. The mouth on his was hot and eager, the hips against him hard and heavy. Nate thrust up against him and was rewarded with a deep groan. This was what he wanted. It hadn’t felt right when Wade was passive, it hadn’t felt real. This was how he’d always thought it would be, when he’d dared to think that perhaps….

Wade bit hard on his lip and pulled back. “I’m not going to do this if you’re gonna think all the way through. It’s not flattering.”

Nate tugged him into a deeper kiss, effectively proving his interest. Wade was stroking his mechanical arm while they kissed, like he had some sort of fascination with it. Nate was really hard now, his erection throbbing in the confines of his pants as Deadpool pressed against him.

“Nathan, the President wants to… oh! Oh my.” Irene stood in the doorway with Gareb looking horrified. She’d dropped all her documents on the floor and seemed incapable of moving in order to pick them up. Gareb looked shocked, but amused and he was the one who was able to collect up Irene’s papers from the floor. He held them out to her, but she was so stunned that she didn’t grasp them in time and they fell to the floor again. Her eyes were still on the couple on the throne.

“Yes, Miss Merryweather?” Cable said smoothly, “what was that about the President?” He ignored Wade’s playful biting on his neck that got rougher the longer Nate ignored it. He was going to draw blood soon. 

“He…uh…says…uh…Nate, what the hell are you doing?” The shock had subsided, it seemed, though her papers were still scattered on the floor.

“Sounds like something the President would say,” Wade said before ripping off Nate’s white t-shirt and beginning to bite at one of his nipples. That was slightly harder to ignore.

“Wade…”

“Should we leave you two in peace?” Gareb said, still looking amused. This time when he handed Irene her papers, she actually managed to hold them.

Nate grabbed Wade’s shoulders and pushed him back, stopping the distraction. “It’s fine. What did the President say? I assume you mean the US President.”

“Yeah. He wants you to explain what happened here today. Wants to know if there’s any truth in the rumours of mass hypnotism.”

Nate sighed and pushed Deadpool firmly. The merc climbed off his lap looking decidedly unpleased. “I guess I’d better work out some sort of explanation.”

“What about me?”

He turned to look at Wade, who was breathing heavily and had a tent in his spandex. 

“I can’t afford to…. I have more important things I need to focus on.”

Wade frowned. “Hasn’t today taught you anything?”

“Yes. I need to focus on my goals. I can’t waste time on myself. There’s too much to do.”

“All work and no play makes Jack a rapist,” Deadpool said sagely.

“That’s…true, I suppose,” Nate said begrudgingly. Maybe Wade had a point. “Okay. You two, inform the President I will be broadcasting my explanation on all news channels tomorrow morning.” Wade cleared his throat. “Midday tomorrow.” Wade coughed and Nate smiled. “Tomorrow afternoon. If anyone else asks, tell them the same.”

Irene noted it down on a piece of paper. “Anything else?”

“Make sure I’m not disturbed until then.”

“Um…”

“That’s all. You can go.”

Irene and Gareb hesitated, then left the room, closing the massive doors behind them. A gloved hand slid down Cable’s mechanical arm. “Do I get orders too?”

Nate wrapped an arm around Wade’s waist and tugged him into a passionate kiss. He moved his thumb up the red spandex until he felt a nipple under the material, then he started rubbing firmly in circles. Wade groaned and rubbed his erection against Nate’s hard thigh. When the kiss ended, Wade had his arms around Nate’s neck and was still grinding against him. “Nate… c’mon…”

“Wade…”

“Mmm?”

“I want you on my bed. Now.”

“I wanna do it right here!”

Nate grabbed Wade’s hips and stilled the motion. “It’s not about what you want, Wade. Not tonight.” His voice came out harsher than he’d intended and he expected a snappy comeback from Deadpool, but instead the Merc with a Mouth grinned at him.

“You know something, Nate? I think I might like this selfish side of you.”

“Well don’t get used to it,” Nate said, kissing him again, “I won’t let it last.”

“Aw, now that’s a shame,” Wade’s voice rumbled down Nate’s skin. “I was just going to say I’d help you exorcise those nasty demons of yours by letting you vent your perverted desires on my sexy body. But,” he shrugged, “if you’re gonna deal with it on your own…”

Wade then made a very non-masculine noise as he was slung over Nate’s shoulder and carried towards the bedroom. “I know you’re using telekinesis, so I’m not impressed by your attempt at macho brute strength.”

“I’m not using my telekinesis.”

“Are too.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh.” Momentary silence as they reached the bedroom and Nate threw Wade none too gently onto the bed. “Well I could pick you up too, you know. So, yeah, not impressed. What are you doing?”

Nate was tearing a strip from the shirt that Wade had ripped before. “I’m going to gag you. Then I’m going to have sex with you.”

“What if I don’t wanna be gagged?” Wade asked petulantly.

Nate just chuckled. “Sorry Wade,” he pushed the material into Deadpool’s open mouth and tied it round the back of his head. “Guess I’m just a selfish bastard.”

But the aroused glint in Wade’s eyes told him that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
